The Memoir of a SunClan Warrior
by Fallowstar of SunClan
Summary: Fallowstar recounts some of her memories of the history of SunClan and how she came to be where she is today.


**My name is Sofie and I am/was the leader of SunClan on Instagram. I have had my character Fallowstar for two years as of today Febuary the 6th. I have watched SunClan grow and develop, and in one week, I will give up the Clan to my friend Morgan just as my dear friend Grace gave up the Clan to me.**

 **This story is the events of SunClan (that I can remember at least) from the eyes of Fallowstarfrom when she joined up till her death.**

 **Please also read and review my friend Caitlin's story "The Return of the Wind" as that is a Clan bordering SunClan (as you can see in her story).**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **May StarClan light your path,**

 **Sofie/Fallowstar**

* * *

Greetings, friend. I am Fallowstar, the former leader of SunClan. Though I hunt with StarClan now, I still walk by my Clanmates ever second of every day. I have many seasons of history in my knowledge, that is meant to be shared. The following are all true events, events that I can remember from when I was very young. So settle down, and listen closely.

SunClan was a fine Clan said to have been founded by Sunstar seasons ago. The Nursery tales described the earliest SunClan as cats who could change into creatures of the sun, so bright and radiant, all cats feared them. Of course, this is not true— but stories are often fantised as time goes on. No doubt in many seasons to come, this modern SunClan will too be distorted into something magical.

I was but a kit when SunClan made the journey over the Serpentine Mountain to find a better home on the other side. In fact, I wasn't even a SunClan cat when they were preparing to leave. Goldenstar, the leader at the time, had found me wandering far from the cave where my foster mother and brother were living. Since I was lost, she took me with them and from then on, I was Fallowkit— kit of SunClan.

Many things changed in the Clan as I grew up. Cats were born, cats died, seasons passed. We made our stance very clear in our new forest territory: we were here to stay. SunClan was not the only Clan to come inhabit the wide valley in which housed the territories of the modern Clans. Others came with the same intent: to start their lives again. ZephyrClan, BrushClan, and WispClan came from every direction to build their Clans. I was an apprentice when SableClan arrived, taking reign in the northern most territory. There were five Clans in the valley to begin with, and all of us lived our seperate lives. Within SunClan, Goldenstar was a good leader— the best leader I'd ever seen. She was like mother to me, good and kind. Goldenstar always knew what to do.

And when I was an older apprentice, a prophecy arose, that involved me and several other cats. StarClan bestowed small gifts upon us, mine being my kindness and unfailing ability to lift spirits in dark times. That came in handy on our journey back over the mountain to find the cat who would help us find the Stone of Stars which would bring us help during our darkest and coldest lear-bare. How cold it was— but how it was worth it when our Clan survived such a terrible season. And though my gift of love and boosting morality was taken back by StarClan, I am duly convinced that to this day, many seasons later and even in death, I still retained some of that power.

When I returned home, I was named a warrior. Fallowrose, my new name I felt didn't suit me at first. I thought it was insulting that I was named after a delicate flower— I'd survived two journeys over the Serpentine Mountains! But soon, I grew to love my name for what it said about me: that I may have appeared fragile up with my white fur and "dainty" face, I had thorns that made me stronger and sharper than the eye first discerns. What happened as well, I found, when I returned home, was that WispClan had not survived the harsh leafbare. A whole Clan had been wiped out. Now, there were only four Clans, BrushClan, SableClan, and ZephyrClan, were left standing.

A moon later, my dear friend Elkpaw became Elktrot. Even as an apprentice, I could never truly hide my affection for him, and soon enough we became mates. We were practically made for each other. He was kind, funny, smart, and I loved him so. My life thus far had been without much tragedy, and I was determined to make it stay that way.

When another group moved into the abandoned territory that WispClan left behind, no one thought much of them. It was a small group of rouge who called themselves the Anarchic Nation. We had no idea how much trouble that they would cause us— especially in SunClan. A great fighting broke out between us, my first real war. It was a series of violent battles that took so many lives... but the greatest tragedy was the death of Goldenstar at the paws of the Anarchic Nation's leader Vince. It was like losing everything, and, oh, how SunClan grieved. Even the other Clans greived for the brave, good SunClan leader.

But what happened next truly changed my life. Goldenstar's deputy, Flamepelt stood atop the Leader's Perch, looking down on her Clan. And her words rang out for all to here, "I say these words before StarClan so that they may hear and approve of my choice! Fallowrose will be the deputy of SunClan!" My whole world stopped. Me? I was deputy? How? But I was, and I took it in stride.

Elktrot was so happy for me! They all were. But something was wrong. Thought the Anarchic Nation had backed off for a while, celebrating their victory, another threat was looming in the darkest parts of SunClan territory: wolves.

This was my first real tragedy. They came streaming into camp, ripping everything to shreds. They took all of Flamestar's lives and the Clan scattered far. A young cat, Cherrypath came. She saved the Clan, drawing members back, though some had been killed and some had fled to other Clans, not wishing to return. Cherrypath made herself leader. No one could deny she was brave and strong, but there was tension. Would she rename me deputy, or would she make her own choice. In the end, I was reinstated, and we went on to be quite the team.

Then came my second tragedy. It was a very stormy newleaf, with many thunderstorms. My dearest Elktrot was out hunting in the tree tops when a storm started. By such misfortune, lightning struck the tree he was in. I could not bear to look at the charred body of mine wonderful mate. One of my greatest regrets is never giving him the kits he deserved.

Moons past, and all was well. Cats were born, cats died. But for me, things again changed when Thrushclaw joined SunClan. I didn't want to fall in love with him, but I found myself doing just that. Soon I bore him my first litter of kits: Muddykit, Fawnkit, Ravenkit, and Flarekit. They were wonderful.

But something else happened that would again change my life. Cherrystar stepped down. I was leader now. I had to relinquish my warrior name and take on the name of a leader. I was Fallowstar. I had no idea how much I was taking on, but I was willing to do it.

Many moons passed with the rise and fall of two deputies before my medicine cats Tangelfern, Minnowstep, and Granitefrost came to me with whispers of a prophecy. "The rise of dawn is stained with color, and one's cursed vice shall trigger an eternal dusk." I was duly frightened, but what could it mean? We kept it quiet. No one needed to know we recieved such ominous words.

A half a moon passed without any more trouble— my duties as leader were manageable and my kits were growing up. But again, tragedy struck, and it struck hard. Greencough broke out— it was uncontrollable. I was pregnant with Thrushclaw's second litter when he and my son Flarepaw were struck down with it. I gave birth to Skunkkit and Saberkit during the sickness, not realizing my own Greencough was getting worse.

I lost my first three lives to the sickness, and lost two more when the first bits of evidence of trouble with the prophecy began. There was traitor amongst us, and everything was starting to fall apart.

My lives were beginning to be taken quickly. A border skirmish with ZephyrClan claimed yet another of my lives, and in the last days of my life, I was poisoned by our traitor. How horrified I was to know that this was to be my end. I couldn't believe this was how I was to go. My daughter and deputy Fawnrose was going to be a great and strong leader, I knew. But there was so much still that I wanted to do, wanted to see, wanted to feel.

I died beside my most trusted and loved family and friends. I had accomplished so much and traveled so far in my life, and now I had reached my end. I'm reunited with my family and loved ones in StarClan, but I'll never stop watching over the cats I left behind. I'll never stop... in more ways than you could ever know.

Oh, friend, don't be sad for me. This isn't the end of SunClan. While I may have been one of the last to remember The Journey or Goldenstar's reign, SunClan will continue to grow and thrive for long after my name is forgotten and I fade from StarClan. That is they way it has always been, and always will be.


End file.
